


Summer changes

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, College Student Stiles, Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack in College, Pierced Stiles, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Who said life altering decisions couldn't be made in an afternoon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you squint you can see Allison / Lydia and Isaac / Jackson

He really shouldn’t have done this, he was too young to have a midlife crisis but it was summer and he was bored. There weren’t any supernatural monsters to take care of, the pack was doing great, Derek actually got a job, recommended by his therapist. He volunteered as a firefighter he was surprised about that but Derek told him he wanted to save people and that he didn’t want what happened to his family to happen to someone else’s and since he can’t get injured it benefits everyone. That was a deep conversation he wasn’t prepared to have with the man but it made him understand him more.

 

Back to the point since Derek was out saving kittens from trees and looking extremely hot wearing those ridiculous sleeveless shirts that hug his body like nobodies business and Scott spending every waken moment with Deaton hanging out with dogs and learning the rope. Lydia was doing some volunteer work and Allison being the good girlfriend that she was accompanied her. Erica and Boyd took summer jobs, which no thank you. Isaac and Jackson, they never leave their bedroom and he doesn’t really want to be a third wheel with them he has some dignity left.

 

Which left him going to the park, going to the public pool, walking around town, he actually talked with little old ladies who walked their dogs practically every day, he now drinks tea with them on Sundays.

 

He was bored and looked into the mirror this morning and had a realization that he has looked the same for his whole life apart from haircuts he’s never actually done anything with his hair color and he hasn’t done anything adventurous or rebellious in his teenage years (obviously ignoring the supernatural that doesn’t count) so he left the house on a mission and didn’t tell anyone because they would tell him he lost his mind which maybe he did but no regrets.

 

He headed to the store browsing the hair color section he didn’t want ‘normal’ hair like blonde or black he wanted color. He’d always liked blue and purple on other people so why not try it. He picked out four boxes ranging different tones of blue and purple and walked towards the check out “Hey lynn” he smiled at her as she rang up his products “ever dye your hair before?” he shook his head “first time” she nodded “okay will, don’t forget to have a towel around your shoulders, let your hair get a little greasy so it doesn’t burn your scalp, follow the instructions to the dot and wear latex gloves you don’t want your fingers to have purple dye on them for days oh you should get hair clips too”

 

* * *

 

 

He dropped everything on the passenger seat but this wasn’t his last step nope he was heading to the only place in Beacon Hills that actually did tattoos and piercings oh yes he was getting not one but two piercings was he insane? Who knows but he has an amazing tolerance for pain so there’s that. He was fooling around on photoshop one day making Erica have pink hair as per her request and then he got the idea of piercings and he looked good so he wants a lip and eyebrow piercing. Any sane person would wait a couple of days between piercings but he knew this was a one-time deal he wouldn’t willingly come back here for another one. Since he has been a legal adult for three years no one can really call his father on him (they’ve tried) his felt his palms sweaty and maybe he should of asked one of the werewolves to come at least they could drain his pain.

 

* * *

 

If you ask him everything was a blur, he sat down he got the eyebrow piercing first because he had to ramble it eased his nerves and bless the guy who was piercing him apparently he handled the more nervous clients. He told him stories about his dogs, how he dressed them for Halloween he even showed him pictures. He barely registered the pain it felt like a little prick, he had worse when he got kicked by a centaur. The guy told him to lay down, he had to sit on his hands he was fidgeting so bad, the guy told him to breath that he would count to three and it be done “this midlife crisis man”

 

The man chuckled “Aren’t you too young to be having a midlife crisis?”

 

He scoffed “Like I’m going to live past 40” the man huffed a laugh as started marking the spot the piercing would go “Ready?” he took one last deep breath and nodded.

 

When everything was done, he was given a mirror “Dude, I look hot like I totally own [piercings](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F168285049%2Flarge.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2Fgroup%2F68763387&docid=_0LQevfmOFbhiM&tbnid=NYW70I_JCysLtM%3A&w=500&h=485&client=safari&bih=730&biw=1398&ved=0ahUKEwiiv7XG-t_PAhXG6yYKHQrHDyQQxiAIAygB&iact=c&ictx=1), they don’t even hurt that much right now.” He shifted his face side to side to see the piercings from every angle “Ready for your tattoo?”

 

“Don’t tempt me, I’m literally doing everything right now before I regret it. I’m dying my hair when I get home and why are you looking at me like that?” he turned away the mirror as he glanced over his shoulder

 

“Because you we’re talking about getting a tattoo less than 15 minutes ago”

 

“Hey! I ramble a lot okay and –“ he actually did have an idea of what he wanted but he never really thought about actually getting it “How much?”

 

“Depends on the size but since it’s your midlife crisis and I like you, 15% discount but it only applies for today” the man grinned

 

“You’re evil” he looked up at the ceiling “There were these flowers my mom use to love, they’re called Dwarf Sunflower. She use to spend her time in the backyard making her own makeshift garden I mean she sucked at it but she never gave up. My dad would go when she was asleep and plant new ones. When she started getting really sick she would bring out a blanket and sleep surrounded by flowers, she told me loved the colors, purple and red.” He felt his throat close as he blinked rapidly to fight back the tears “ think you can doing something with that?”

The man smiled at him with softness in his eyes “I have a couple ideas, go do your hair and come back in half and hour I’ll have a few designs for you”

 

He nodded as he stood up rubbing his clammy palms against his jeans “Thank you, I’ll be back” he shook the man’s hand as he gave him a smile “Oh I forgot what was your name?”

 

“Alec”

 

* * *

 

  

He made a literal mess of his bathroom he’s just glad he followed lynn’s advice because everything is blue or purple, his towel, the sink and for some reason the walls. The bleach did not hurt as bad as he thought, it did make his eyes water so he left the door open, when he was actually in the process of applying the color and after watching several YouTube videos he divided his hair in section with hair clips (Bless lynn seriously) and waiting for what felt like an eternity he heard the alarm finally blaring. Washing it out was another ordeal he’s pretty sure that’s why he has blue spots on the wall now.

 

Even with his hair wet he could see the colors, he left the base of his hair brown and the rest was faded out, he did a pretty good job considering how terribly bad it could’ve turned out. He grabbed his hairdryer and started drying each section his mouth fell open a couple of times because now the color was much more predominant than when it was wet.

 

He passed his hand through his hair, he even pinched himself “It looks amazing, god I’m good like fuck” he unlocked his phone looking at the hour, he turned to look at his reflection “You can do this Stiles it’s a tattoo, you’ve gotten worse and if anything you can cover it no big deal” he shook off his nerves as he proceeded to pick everything up.

  

* * *

 

 

“So what do you think? Keep in mind I did this myself” he struck a pose that made Alec laugh

 

“It actually looks good” the man gestured for him to follow him

 

“Really? That’s good” he smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pocket

 

He took out a notebook, sprawling it in front of him “I have two designs I made, which one do you like?”

 

He touched the paper lightly “They’re beautiful, you’re really talented” there were two designs, one was two simple dwarf sunflowers intertwining themselves the other one was larger, which had more flowers behind it

 

“Thank you, glad those college years paid off” his smile soften as he watched Stiles tracing both of designs “I know which one I want”

 

* * *

 

 The chaffing was annoying, he had to drive back and since it was all wrapped up and he couldn’t really lean back properly.

 

In those hours he talked more than he has ever talked in his whole life, it was nerve wreaking hearing all the noises. He was laying on his stomach, his nerves constantly coming afloat when Alec would say he was moving on to the next color but it was done, he paid Alec and thanked him a million times for actually putting up with him and doing original artwork on him “See you soon Stiles, hey didn’t you know after people get one they’re always back for another”

  

* * *

 

 

When he was almost home already picturing crashing on the couch and be dead for a couple of hours his phone rang “Sup Scotty what do you need?”

 

“Did you forget pack meeting at Derek’s? You’re in charge of food tonight”

 

“ah shit I did, I’ll be right there, I’m driving got to go bye” he mulled it over in his head, he wasn’t exactly exhausted and he hasn’t seen them in a week and he actually misses the idiots and maybe he misses the grumpy alpha, why not

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently his brain fritzed and he actually forgot his whole midlife crisis ordeal because he’s pretty sure he broke Lydia when he walked through the door since he was the last one to arrive all the attention was on him, which made him fidget and rub his neck nervously “sup” he waved at them as he quickly detoured to the kitchen avoiding their reactions.

 

He started pulling out pans and all the food he needed from the refrigerator, he felt a warm hand on his lower back as he turned around he saw Derek’s red eyes bleeding through “Are you hurt?”

 

He quirked his head to the side “Hurt?”

 

“You smell like blood and pain and it’s not from the piercings” the man furrowed his eyebrows as he looked him up and down as if trying to find the origin point

 

“Oh, I got a tattoo!” he grinned wide “Want to see it? I mean it’s only been a couple of hours so it isn’t really healed that much but” he adverted his eyes because he suddenly got very self conscious all though Derek and him were now practically the same size he felt small all of the sudden.

 

Derek sensing the change in his mood, cupped his cheek “You look good, I like the piercings they suit you” he started leeching the residue pain Stiles had

 

He unconsciously leaned towards the warmth “Yeah?”

 

Derek passed a hand through his hair, looking at each tone of purple and blue in Stiles hair “Why the change?”

 

He snorted “Midlife crisis, yeah I know I just saw myself and I thought I need a change at first it was just my hair then I was like piercing why not? Then the guy who actually did my piercings was like why not a tattoo and at this point of my no regrets I was like why not and here I am” he shrugged

 

“So are you going to show me your tattoo?”

 

“Uh yeah” he started lifting his shirt pulling it off as he turned around “There [dwarf sunflowers](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F73%2Fa4%2F4b%2F73a44b69f3147162fe89176427d24e9b.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Fsunflower-tattoos%2F&docid=2SwEAsn45kfzkM&tbnid=ZBZSLuWCzGke0M%3A&w=600&h=600&client=safari&bih=730&biw=1398&ved=0ahUKEwi_jsOt4ODPAhUBUSYKHTr5BDAQMwgfKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=600&w=600) they were-”

 

“Your mom’s favorites” Derek nodded along with a small smile

 

“You remembered” he felt all warm and fuzzy as he glanced over his shoulder his breath got caught in his throat as he watched Derek’s soft expression as he admired his tattoo, placing a hand between his shoulder blades taking more pain away.

 

“Of course I would” he said it with such determination, he felt butterflies thinking of how for Derek that was important information to memorize, the man who constantly is forgetting the rest of the packs orders even if they’re constantly here, forgetting their birthdays. Expect, he always remembers his order; Derek knows how he likes his coffee. Derek called him at midnight on his 20th birthday, he calls him when he has exams and is freaking out, Derek’s always there.

 

“-itles, Stiles” Derek was grabbing his hand “you okay?”

 

He grinned “Yeah I actually am, want to cook with me?”

 

As they cooked they fell in comfortable silence it was if they’ve done this for years, it was easy for the both of them they practically danced around each other. He use to do the same thing with his mother both of them in the kitchen with the radio on in the background as they baked cookies, it was one of his fondest moments. He started humming as he stirred the sauce, instantly Derek followed along he grinned to himself as he heard him because he wanted this, to be able to cook with Derek every night not just a pack nights.

 

“Erica can you and Jackson set the table?” Derek asked, he heard two feet shuffling near the dining room.

 

“Do you think they’ll be assholes about it?” Derek turned back to look at Stiles who was practically curled in on himself, he bumped his shoulder with his “If they do, I’ll rip their throats out” the got a chuckle out of Stiles, which made him look at him with such a vulnerable look that made his chest ache

 

“You’d do that for me?” Stiles grinned

 

 _I’d do anything for you_ “Yeah” he smiled back

 

“Me too” Stiles winked at him

 

* * *

 

 

It was the moment of truth as he sat down next to Derek’s left the whole table went silent; he did not want to look at them so he dropped his gaze (the table was really interesting) He felt Derek’s hand squeeze his knee as he turned to look at the man he gave him a warm smile In reassurance and you know what he’s proud of what he did and he looks good so screw what anyone else thought.

 

He straightened his back and started pilling food on Derek’s plate and on his own “Thank you Stiles” he passed the spoon to Scott who was sitting in front of him he waited a couple of seconds but Scott was just staring right at him

 

“Dude my arm is going to fall off, grab the damn spoon”

 

Scott snapped out of it grabbing the spoon and placing spaghetti on his plate, people continued filling their plates in silence.

 

He should be annoyed or suffocated with silence but he kept his gaze on Derek who grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together under the table and that did something to his heart and the knowing smirk Derek was wearing he noticed _asshole_

 

Scott cleared his throat “You look badass like really badass”

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, clearly spending too much time with Derek “Really?”

 

Scott nodded like a little child “Dude! You have piercings, your hair and I heard you got a tattoo!”

 

“Your basically sex walking” Erica talked as she stuffed her face with pasta, Boyd just rolled his eyes “You do look good” Isaac nodded along “I agree with Erica”

 

Derek could smell Stiles relieve and contentment “What else did you get pierced?” Jackson asked

 

“Nothing more, just what you’re seeing”

 

“Are you getting more” Allison peeped up

 

“Piercings? I don’t think so but tattoos well I might”

 

Lydia spoke up giving him a small smile “I approve Stiles good choice” he blushed at the compliment

 

“Did you cry?” Erica lifted an eyebrow at him

 

“Actually I didn’t, hey we have faced far worse, a couple of needles aren’t going to be the end of me”

 

“You might actually make me want to dye my hair pink now” Erica had a glint in her eyes, glancing towards the bathroom, she probably had already bought everything she needed

 

“You should, life’s too short” in any other situation it would’ve been a cliché but the life they lived the words actually had weight because you truly never knew, he shook his head at the unpleasant memories bubbling to the surface.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was sprawled across the living room, they were going to watch a movie, Allison’s picked this time but he didn’t really know what movie she chose because he was flushed right against Derek, both of their thighs and arms touching, he could feel the warmth he radiated and his brain stopped working all together after that

 

Derek had an arm over the back of couch playing with the hair on the nape of Stiles’s neck, his blunt fingernails trailing up and down almost making him moan, he wanted to burrow further in to the warmth and never leave.

 

After a couple of minutes he felt his head lull to the side, the hectic day finally eating away at him, the exhaustion setting in. His eyes slowly closing as he sat straighter trying to stay awake, Derek pulled him closer which only made him want to sleep more because Derek’s body heat was so soothing “Go to sleep” Derek whispered in his ear and he didn’t have to think twice, he rested his head on the man’s shoulder instantly falling asleep

 

 

* * *

 

 

He felt warm all over, he almost didn’t want to wake up but he probably should because he really didn’t know where he was, the last thing he remembers was being at Derek’s house and falling asleep on the couch but he was on a bed, a really comfortable bed.

 

He felt an arm over his lower back pulling him closer he should have freaked out immediately but it smelled like home, he turned his head and was face to face with Derek, his features completely relaxed, his lips parted and the sun was starting to peak through making him look even more gorgeous and how was that possible or fair.

 

He turned to lay on his side, his slowly lifted his hand and started tracing Derek’s face, his eyebrows, his lips and his jawline “I really like you and I shouldn’t want this because you deserve someone so much better but I want to wake up to you everyday, I want to cook for you, go do stupid couple things like fight over who left wet towels on the floor, I want to spend holidays together and go on vacations.”

 

“We use to hate each other always at each other’s throat literally but we always saved one another. I knew you were a good alpha, a little lost at the beginning but I knew you would protect us with everything you had. You were always there, even with Scott who you butted heads in the beginning like nobodies business. You protected him, me the annoying shit that I was” he chuckled

 

“When you trusted me, telling me stories about your mom and dad, your little brother, why the fire happened, how you felt after Laura. It felt like – I needed to protect you, hide you away from the big bad world because you’ve done it Derek. You made your parents proud and I know for a fact Laura would be proud in the alpha you’ve become”

 

He took a deep breath “I’ve been in love with you for three years and I’ve always been proud of you, watching you open up bit by bit, smiling more, being able to trust that the pack will be there for you, your dry humor that I’ve grown to miss back at college and the way you try to hide the fact that you’re a big nerd at heart, that you secretly love Disney movies and can sing along to Taylor Swift. I remember when we threw that birthday party for you, your face broke my heart and when you told me you thought no one cared, we all care Derek.” He continued tracing a heart over Derek’s heart

 

“I know it’s hard, trust me I do, after my mom, I felt lost and angry. I felt like it was my fault and that the people I loved would die on me. At first I couldn’t admit to myself that I actually loved you because what if you died on me, what if you left but when you got attacked by that vampire and almost got gutted. I immediately regretted it, I don’t know what the future holds or how long we’ll live but I want to spend that time with you” he dropped his hand as he rolled over getting off the bed heading towards the bathroom to get ready, he hadn’t noticed Derek had been awake during his whole speech.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey big guy, I’m making pancakes want some?” he yelled over his shoulder as he flipped the pan “Dude I should be a chef honestly”

 

He smiled at him “Good morning” Derek ran the tip of nose against Stiles neck as he placed his arms against the counter, boxing Stiles in “You’re wearing my clothes” Derek murmured

 

“Oh yeah, sorry? I didn’t have any clean clothes here” he glanced down at Derek’s arms, he could practically feel Derek’s breath on his neck which made him incredibly nervous and a bit turned on if he was being honest

 

Derek shook his head “I like it you smell like me. I heard what you said”

 

“What? The pancake thing?”

 

“No, in bed”

 

He quickly turned around forgetting Derek was so close “you heard that? I’m sorry I don’t want to pressure you into like anything or whatever it was just I don’t know I mean oh god, this is totally embarrassing can you forget you know everything? I don’t want to ruin our friendship you know, I can totally handle my feelings” he closed his mouth as he shifted his gaze towards Derek, they were so close he could see the specks of grey in Derek’s eyes, he gulped.

 

Derek chuckled “And if I want to ruin our friendship?” his gaze was overwhelming and wait what

 

“You do?” he whispered incredulously

 

Derek nodded as he leaned closer waiting for Stiles to close the distance. It was slow at first both of their lips pressed against each other, Derek’s lips were soft and warm making him melt on the inside. His heartbeat was thudding in his ears as grin started forming because it was happening. He felt Derek pulling back and nope, he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck pulling him closer, their bodies flushed together as Derek gripped his hips

 

They pulled back resting their forehead together both breathing heavily, Derek smiled at him “I’ve been in love with you too, I just never knew how to tell you. Lydia told me I was being stupid but you were the first person that I told about the fire, the first person that I trusted, you became my best friend and I didn’t want to lose you, I could live with just being with you. I was afraid that you’d meet someone else at college and john would always tease me that I was being ridiculous in thinking that this was one sided ”

 

He honest to god could cry right now because this was real life “wait my dad knew you liked me?? He never told me? Do you know how long I’ve been waxing poetry about you in front of my dad? I think he’s officially done with me” Derek chuckled as he laced their fingers together

 

“So we’re dating” he beamed

 

“We’re dating”

 

“My midlife crisis wasn’t so bad” he wiggled his eyebrows "oh fuck i shouldn't have done that" Derek just rolled his eyes fondly as he cupped his cheek, the ache leaving his body 

 

"You're an idiot"

 

"Love you too alpha" he totally saw Derek blush

 

* * *

  **_four years later_**

 

"Sup Alec" he waved at the man as he swung the door open

 

"Hey Stiles, how'd the honeymoon go?" He heard him yell from the back

 

He leaned his elbows against the counter "amazing" he sighed contently "I might be more in love now"

 

Alec smiled as he wiped his hands walking towards the counter "So finally getting your sleeve done or?"

 

He shook his head, twirling around his wedding ring "Nope, one on my hip. I have the design for you" he pulled out a paper out of his back pocket, dropping it on the table. Alec glanced at the paper "what it is?"

 

He grinned "A triskele" 

**Author's Note:**

> Do i know the proper care of lip piercings? nope so let's pretend it's okay for them to be making out ;)
> 
> oh and you can click on the links to see picture of the tattoo and the piercings (they're highlighted and they send you to another page) 
> 
> Hope you liked it and found it cute


End file.
